You Gotta Love High School
by wihta
Summary: Sakura is just a regular teenager, going where regular teenagers go, a regular high school. She had regular friends, regular parents, and everything was, well, regular. But what happens in school ain't so regular, and Sakura is in for the craziest school


This is my second fanfic I hope you like it :-D

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the show would not be Naruto, it would be Neji! XD

Sakura walked up to the front steps of her high school.

'I can't wait for another year here in Konoha High!' Sakura thought excitedly.

**'Dork.'**

'WTF?'

**'D-O-R-K'** repeated Inner Sakura.

'Ugghh...whatev...' Sakura entered and went into her new homeroom. There, she saw some familiar faces.

"TENTEN! INO! HINATA! NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

"It's great to see you forehead-girl!" Ino shouted back.

"Likewise, Ino-pig!"

"D-did y-you have a-a-a good s-summer?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Yup! Did you?"

"H-hai..."

"SAKURA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" Tenten shouted. She and Sakura were best friends.

"Yeah! I know! How was China?"

"It was boring...but now I'm back!" She and Sakura hugged.

"Can't I get a hug, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Lucky for him, she got a little closer to Naruto, which made them official friends.

"Sure!" She hugged him tightly, which made Naruto blush furiously. Hinata's face fell, but she knew Sakura and him were just friends, so she brightened up again.

"Did'ja have a good summer, Naruto?" Sakura asked brightly.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned dumbly, and girls giggled. They all sat together, as their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi entered the room. Everyone quieted down, and Kakashi stood in front of the class.

"Hello, comrades," he started lazily," I'm your homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi. But you can just call me Kakashi. I will also be your gym teacher. And last, there is a new student, a sophomore as well..."

'Hmm... so I guess there the same age as us...' thought Sakura.

"Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke? Come in, please." Soon, a boy with jet black hair, and eyes just as dark, put together on a drop-dead gorgeous face, walked into the room. All the girls in the room, (except Sakura and Tenten, who just stared) were gasping, sighing, and giggling.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Kakashi said, with a smile seen through his ANNOYING mask.

"No," he replied coolly. Kakashi sweatdropped, but then continued,

"Okay then, you will be sitting with..." He searched for an empty seat, then spotted one,

"Haruno Sakura. Sakura, please raise your hand."

Sakura complied, and raised her hand high enough for him to see.

'She is kinda pretty... wait, what?' Sasuke was confused of what he was thinking, but decided to ignore it and sat down next to her.

"It's good to meet you, Sasuke-kun. You're really gonna like it here," Sakura said kindly to her new seatmate.

"Aa...thank you. Likewise, Haruno-chan..." Sasuke said in monotone. He thought she'd be drooling over him, like the other girls, but he was glad this one different. Unfortunately...

"Hey, babe! I'M Yamanaka Ino! And it's DEFINATELY a pleasure to meet you!" Ino said seductively. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and replied,

"Hn."

It was time for history, and Sakura and her friends looked over their schedules.

"Alright! Me and Tenten have all of our classes together!" Sakura squealed.

"YUP! Let's see... we have history with Naruto, Neji, and...Sasuke?" Tenten questioned. Sakura pulled Sasuke over to her best friend and explained,

"Weren't you paying attention to Hatake-sensei? This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's in all of our classes, too!" Tenten waved kindly, and Sasuke just nodded. They headed for history. They froze when they found out who was teaching history- Jirayra...aka the PERVERT.

"This is gonna be a LONG year..." Tenten said exasperatingly.

Finally, history was over, and Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke were heading for P.E.

"So Sasuke, how do you like it here so far?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"It's fine..." he said quietly.

"You know, those girls following us? They are SO ANNOYING!"

"Aa...I go through it in every school I go to..." Sakura felt some sympathy for this Uchiha. She stopped and faced the mindless fangirls. Tenten and Sasuke stopped as well, to watch what the pink haired girl was going to do.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! SCREW OFF, AND GET A FUCKIN' LIFE!" The fangirls stopped abruptly, glared for a moment, and walked away gloomily.

"That was so nice of you!" Tenten complimented.

"Yeah, well, they were really annoying!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan..." Sasuke started quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke-san, it was my pleasure. You ARE my friend, after all." Sakura finished. Sasuke blushed slightly, but he hid it well. They separated to their respective locker rooms.

Tenten and Sakura started changing for gym class. The uniform was a basic white tee shirt, with black short-shorts. Tenten and Sakura had a conversation with Hinata, that sounded something like this:

"Soo…Sakura, how do you feel about the new kid?" Tenten asked slyly. Sakura blushed furiously.

"What are you talking about? I only like him as a friend." Sakura answered immediately. Hinata spoke up,

"B-b-but… you are much nicer to him t-than any other boy in t-this school…"

"Hinata! Who's side are you on over here!" Sakura's face was so red, it could be mistaken for a tomato with a pink growth.

"T-Ten-ten's…."

"HELL-YEAH! See, Sakura, it is SO obvious you like him!"

"Mean people! I'm nice to him 'cause it's his first day at this school! So, sue me for my…uh… NICENESS… towards people!" Hinata and Tenten raised a brow and decided not to bother Sakura about it until she was ready to share her feelings. Sakura tied her hair up into a ponytail, and of course, as her best friend, Tenten reacted,

"Sakura! You look so cute with a ponytail!"  
"Thanks, Tenten-chan!"

"I wonder what SASUKE will think!"  
"SHUT UP!"

-

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata joined the rest of the students in the middle of the gym. They spotted Sasuke sitting with Naruto, who was (unfortunately) attacking him with one of his ramen-ramblings.

"OH! And if you haven't tried ramen with ICE CREAM… YOU-HAVE-NOT-LIVED!"

"NARUTO! Stop scaring the new kid!" shouted Sakura.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately sat down, and was actually quiet. Let me repeat that. UZUMAKI NARUTO WAS SILENT. Sasuke gave her a TEENY-WEENY smile of gratitude, and Sakura sat next to him.

"Don't worry. You get used to his ramen talk," Sakura said reassuringly.

'Wow… she is really pretty in a ponytail… OMG! WTF AM I THINKING!' Sasuke was surprised at his thoughts. He has never thought of a girl this way. He shook Sakura out of his head, while he listened to Kakashi's instructions.

"Today, we will be running 7 laps on the track," Kakashi said lazily.

"You can race each other, walk the laps, and go at any pace you like. I don't care. Now, go out into the track." The students all complied. They all thought 7 laps was a bit much, considering how big the track was. But they could go at any pace, so who's complaining? Not me.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna race me!" Naruto challenged. He was so loud, the whole gym class was listening. Especially the fangirls.

"No."

"AWW! COME ON!"

"No."

"PLEAAASSE!"

"No."

"You don't have a chance against Sasuke-sama ANYWAY!" shouted one of Sasuke's fan girls. Sakura rolled her eyes. Tenten chuckled. Hinata secretly rooted for Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't you just jog with me, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan?" Sakura said.

"SURE!"  
"Sasuke, you joining?"  
"…. whatever." Finally, everyone was on the track. Ino, of course, ran up to Sakura and said,

"Hey, forehead girl! I bet I could beat you in a race!"  
"YOU'RE ON, INO-PIG!"  
"How many laps?"  
"1. But it has to be a sprint!"

"I'll count you off!" Tenten chimed in.

"OK!"

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Sakura and Ino raced off. Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto quickly followed behind to watch the action. In fact, EVERYONE was watching. Ino and Sakura's rivalry was almost legendary. Even Sasuke was interested. Sakura had the lead. Soon, Ino did something that surprised everyone. Ino tripped Sakura. INO TRIPPED HER FRIEND. Sakura fell on the floor (Where else was she to fall? The air?). HARD.

"OWW!" Sakura screamed in pain. The whole class surrounded her.

"Back away! Back away! Give her room to breath, will ya!" Tenten shouted. Hinata, Naruto, and even Sasuke, followed closely behind.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you okay!" Naruto asked VERY loudly.

"Well…oww…I got scrapes on my legs and arms, I think my ankle is twisted, and, in a few minutes, I think I'm going to go DEAF. Other than that, I'm simply PEACHY," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"INO, YOU BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tenten shouted angrily.

"Well, if she would stop WINNING all the time, I wouldn't have!" Ino retorted.

"Ino! OW! From now on, we are ONLY rivals! I am NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND! OWW!" Sakura yelled. Ino flinched.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED A DORK FOR A FRIEND ANYWAY!"

"AND NO ONE LIKES A PIG BY THEIR SIDE ALL THE TIME, EITHER!"

'**THAT DUMB WHORE IS GOIN' DOWN! HELL YEAH!'** Inner Sakura ranted.

"Sasuke, could you walk Sakura to the infirmary? We need to tell Kakashi what happened," Tenten asked politely. Sasuke simply shrugged, and helped Sakura up.

'He's pretty nice for someone so stoic!' Sakura thought to herself.

'**CHA! SASUKE IS WALKING US TO THE NURSE!'** Inner Sakura shouted.

'Umm…so?'

'**SO…well, I don't know!'**

'You are so thick!'

'**You should talk! I AM you!'**

Sasuke walked slowly so Sakura didn't have to rush on her twisted ankle.

"Sasuke… do you consider us as… well, friends?" Sakura asked hopefully.

'He prolly doesn't like me…'

'**Yeah, 'cause he likes ME!' **

'…'

"… Yeah… I guess. Why?" Sasuke responded.

"Just wondering. Also, do you have a screen name?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it?"

"…Sure. When we get to the infirmary, I'll write it down for you."  
"Thanks!"

When they finally made it there, Sakura asked the nurse for a piece of paper. The nurse, Tsunade, obliged, and also called Mrs. Haruno and told her mother what happened, and that Sakura would be heading home early. Sasuke wrote down his screen name, while Sakura packed her stuff up.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn," he said (or grunted…) Tsunade turned to Sakura and said,

"Sakura, your parents aren't at home at the moment, so I'll have to ask Mr. Uchiha here to walk you home as well." Sasuke simply nodded, his usual response to everyone. Sasuke carefully held Sakura up, and walked her home slowly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Thanks…"

"Hai."

School was finally over. Sakura's phone started to ring.

"Hello, Haruno residence."

"HEY GIRL! How are you!" It was Tenten. She was anxious to know how her friend was doing.

"Much better, thanks! What did they do to Ino?"

"A whole week of detention! On the first day!"

"Serves her right!"  
Beep.

"Hold on, I got someone on the other line." Sakura switched to her other call.

"Hello?"  
"H-hi Sakura…are you any better?"

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan! I'm a lot better thanks. Let me just get Tenten on the line."

Beep.

"Tenten, you there?"

"Yeah."  
"Hinata's here!"  
"Hey Hina-chan!"  
"H-Hi Tenten-chan…"

"Sakura, how was you're private time with SASUKE-KUN?"  
"Will you guys come off it already? I'm just gonna tell you that Sasuke is a very nice person and we are JUST friends!"

"RIIGHT…"

"I-I'm sure…"

"GUYS!"

Well, how'd I do? I'll be updating soon…so until then….JA NE!


End file.
